


Spust fatalny

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Destiny, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Internalized Homophobia, Regret, Self-Hatred, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Po straceniu mocy Rictor uciekł się do korzystania z pistoletu. Fatum Rodziny jednak go dosięgnęło.
Kudos: 2





	Spust fatalny

**Author's Note:**

> X-Factor numer 32

Jak bardzo nie przepadał za Laylą, to co mówiła o przeznaczeniu nagle nie wydawało mu się takie głupie. Jak bardzo brzydził się bronią palną, trzymał właśnie pistolet. Jego własny, specjalnie nabyty pistolet.  
Fatum rodziny Richterów tłumaczyło zdradzenie samego siebie. Było łatwiejsze niż przyznanie się do porażki. Potrzebował broni. Był bezużyteczny. Arcade porwał go bez najmniejszego problemu. Nawet jeśli lata temu porwał jego i Stara, a moce i tak nie pomogły.  
Chwycił ten właśnie pistolet gdy usłyszał ich kroki.  
Zamknął oczy i uspokoił oddech. Jednak zimny metal palił dłonie, a on mógł poczuć uśmiech ojca patrzącego na niego z dołu. Jego rozbryzgujące się wnętrzności. Zginął od tej właśnie broni.  
Rictor nie bał się śmierci. Często to właśnie jej pragnął. Strach przed lufą przystawioną do czoła to wciąż żywe wspomnienie. Jednak nie bał się. Chciał przyjąć to fatum. Stawić mu czoła, nie uciekać. Ale gdy otworzył oczy, zamknął je ponownie, a na myśl przyszła mu inna krew. Kuzynów, których poobijał i pozamykał w więzieniu z tego właśnie powodu. Jak bardzo siebie nienawidził mógł pocieszyć się tym, że nigdy nie stał się taki jak oni. Ale od tej chwili będzie jedynie hipokrytą. Zdrajcą nie tylko rodziny, ale też siebie.  
Celował jej w czoło. Nawet nie drgnęła. Podobnie jak jego dłoń. Kiedyś brzydził się nawet dziećmi układającymi palce w pistolet.  
Jednak zostało mu trochę duszy po tym jak stracił mutację. Nie czuł tego, dopóki nie stracił resztek.  
Nawet jeśli Val Cooper była androidem, nie liczy się to, że nie rozleje krwi ludzkiej, gdy rozleje cały swój kręgosłup moralny.  
Zabawne, że szybciej chwycił po pistolet niż o prawdę o sobie


End file.
